Reborn Drabbles
by Megamagical
Summary: A collection of KHR drabbles with varying genres and themes. Just ideas and stories that pop into my head. Prompts are welcome. This stroy can also be found on AO3 on the account Somnorum Liber.
1. Sick Tsuna and Caretaker Reborn

**Summary: Tsuna gets sick but doesn't tell anyone. It's up to Reborn to take care of his useless student.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi got sick. That was a simple fact. He didn't have the worst immune system, but it certainly wasn't great. He'd get sick a few times a year, so it wasn't all that terrible. Whenever he got sick, he'd stay home from school, which was one of the reasons Tsuna didn't mind getting sick (Avoiding bullies was always great, but avoiding bullies _and_ his horrible teachers? That couldn't be beat.)

Nana would dote on him a bit, bringing soup, blankets, and cold washcloths. Tsuna would stay tucked in bed, floating somewhere between partial awareness and a light doze. Rinse and repeat for about three days, and that was how Tsuna would spend his time while ill.

Of course, that had been before Reborn came to his door and dragged poor Tsuna into the mess that was the Mafia. Now, Tsuna had people that depended on him. People who would rely on him and trust him to take care of them, and he knew he had to take care of them.

Reborn told him that a good boss cared for all of his subordinates well. Tsuna had no plans to be a boss. However, he did have good friends he cared a lot about. So when he woke up one morning with a blazing fever, he knew that his normal routine would not cut it.

Thankfully, he'd woken up just in time to avoid a Leon-mallet to the head. Tsuna had never been so thankful for his Hyper Intuition (though it seemed far weaker than normal) as he got out of bed, grumbling at Reborn all the while. He was unsteady on his feet, but that was hardly uncommon. He'd gone his entire Elementary School career without steady feet, so it was nothing new.

He pulled on his school uniform and walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to greet his mother, I-pin, and Lambo. He made it down the entire flight of stairs without tripping, a major feat considering how off-balance and dizzy he was.

Reborn had opted to walk down the stairs on his own, foregoing his usual ride on Tsuna's head, which was just fine with him. Tsuna wasn't sure what the outcome would be with Reborn's extra weight on his head, but he was certain it wouldn't be good. It would also probably involve him tripping and everyone discovering his illness. Tsuna knew this would lead to all of his friends attempting to care for him their way, but with how much they clashed in day to day life, he wasn't eager to see what trouble they could cause fussing over him.

Tsuna snagged a piece of buttered toast from his mother and grabbed his bag. Then he was out the door, heading to Namimori Middle School, Reborn trailing behind him by a few meters.

Spotting Gokudera and Yamamoto up ahead, Tsuna called out to them. "Yamamoto! Gokudera!"

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto turned to face him, waving and grinning at him.

"Tenth! How are you this morning?" Gokudera turned to and offered a smile, ever polite to his dear Tenth.

Tsuna smiled back, hoping they wouldn't notice the dark, fever-induced flush coloring his pale cheeks. "I'm fine, Gokudera. How about you? And you, Yamamoto?"

"We're great, Tsuna, but we should probably hurry if we don't want to be late," Yamamoto turned back towards the school and broke into a light jog.

"Hey! Don't answer for me, baseball-idiot!" Gokudera fumed but began to jog too, "But he is right, Tenth. We should hurry, so we don't have to face that irritating Skylark."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, but when he went to jog, he found the world morphing into an alarming smear of colors. His body tilted and swayed dangerously before he collapsed to the pavement in a graceless heap.

He cracked open his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, and tried to push himself to his knees, but a small hand pressed on his forehead. "Don't, Tsuna. You're ill, and you shouldn't be here. Any reason why you didn't tell Mama or me that you're sick?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond, but his voice wouldn't work, and he was just so tired. Reborn seemed to realize this, so he called to his useless student's subordinates, who had been standing numbly in shock since they'd turned around to see Tsuna's collapse.

"Come here, idiots. You're going to carry him home and get him into bed," Reborn told them, the guilty gleam in his dark eyes the only indication he'd felt anything.

The two agree and gently carried Tsuna's limp body back to the Sawada Household and up into Tsuna's room. Reborn offers a silent prayer of thanksgiving that Nana had taken the children out shopping as Tsuna went to school. While Gokudera and Yamamoto carefully changed Tsuna into pajamas, Reborn went to the bathroom to retrieve and wet a washcloth for his student.

When Reborn entered the bedroom again, Tsuna was fully changed and tucked under his bedcovers. Reborn walks over to the bed and hops up, so he can settle the washcloth on his student's brow. Gokudera and Yamamoto are standing silently by the door, their worried gazes set firmly on Tsuna.

"Will Tsuna be alright, Reborn?" Yamamoto whispers, his eyes flickering over to the baby hitman.

"He will be fine," Reborn murmurs, "Now, you should be on your way. Both of you still have school, and I doubt Hibari will take well to your tardiness. I will take care of Tsuna. You can visit him after school."

Reborn ushers the boys out of the house. He watches them go from Tsuna's window. When they disappear from his sight, he turns back to his student.

Reborn rubs Tsuna's fluffy brown hair fondly. "It seems you still have much to learn, Useless-Tsuna. It is important to admit illness or injury, especially to those close to you. We will have to work on that."


	2. Earth Flame Tsuna

**Summary: Tsuna has Earth Flames, and his attempt to save Yamamoto goes very differently. Beta'd by SableDreamer.**

The information Iemitsu had given him on his student was wrong. Granted, Reborn hadn't expected the idiot to give him the most accurate information, but for it to be so very wrong was baffling. Tsuna was clumsy and shy, yes, but he seemed to do fine academically. Tsuna's grades were not stellar, but they were high enough to place him near the upper half of his class. His grades fluctuated from subject to subject, but overall, he was a good student Reborn could whip into academic-shape easily enough.

There was also the distinct lack of sky flames from the boy. Reborn had yet to shoot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet, but the hitman had been around other Skies before. Even when those Skies had not been using flames, there was a certain aura of peace and welcoming that surrounded them. Tsuna's aura was similar, but it was not the aura of a sky flame user, and Reborn had no idea what type of flame user Tsuna was.

For the first few days after his arrival, Reborn continued to contemplate Tsuna's possible flame types, but he had little luck. He had hoped that the fight between his student and the Smokin' Bomb might help clarify things, but no such luck. The only unusual part of the fight was how the Smokin' Bomb's dynamite never managed to hit Tsuna. It would fly to the side just enough to keep Tsuna out of the blast radius, but that could have been any number of other factors. Without any sort of proof, Reborn was hesitant to claim Tsuna to be the cause. Because of the constant misses, Reborn never had to shoot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet to deal with the dynamite.

It was the Takeshi Yamamoto incident that finally allowed Reborn to see the true nature of his student's flames. After the battle, Tsuna had earned Gokudera's respect and his loyalty, gaining his first subordinate, and by extension, friend. The next few days had been relatively peaceful, with Tsuna spending most of that time trying to convince Gokudera into being more informal around him. It had yet to work, but Reborn's student was determined. Then Tsuna was approached by Takeshi Yamamoto.

Reborn did not know the boy personally, but he'd heard of his father, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. Yamamoto asked for advice about baseball, on how to improve his average that continued to drop, despite increased practicing. Tsuna was not sporty, Reborn knew, but Tsuna still had tried to offer the other boy advice. The given advice was fairly solid; Tsuna had suggested Yamamoto take a break and rest before practicing again.

Yamamoto had taken the advice with a smile, but Reborn could tell that the boy did not like the suggestion much. The next day, Yamamoto came to school with a broken arm. This didn't surprise Reborn, who had seen the signs of over-training, but what did surprise him was Yamamoto's decision afterward. Namimori's baseball ace had climbed up onto the roof, his smiley façade shattered. His features were blank as he neared the roof's edge, his hands pressing against the fence lining the roof.

Naturally, Reborn sent Tsuna to deal with it. It was his student's potential guardian after all. So Tsuna climbed up to the roof too, already doing more than many of Yamamoto's supposed friends, who all remained firmly on the ground and watched from below. The clumsy boy was attempting to talk the other boy down and guide them both away from the edge of the roof. Tsuna was doing well too, sympathizing with Yamamoto's struggles and perceived failures. Slowly, the boys edged away from the fence, but then Yamamoto had stumbled, sending himself and Tsuna tumbling over the edge of the roof, rusted fence giving way beneath them.

Reborn watched in horror as the two disappeared over the edge. He quickly hopped from his current position to the remains of the fence and looked down. Tsuna and Yamamoto had just passed the first row of windows, clinging to each other desperately, and were gaining speed. Cursing, the hitman pulled out his Leon-gun and loaded a Dying Will Bullet. Before he got the chance to shoot, something strange happened. Tsuna and Yamamoto reversed directions and began moving upwards with the same great speed. They rocketed up over the side of the roof and hovered there for a moment before beginning to crash down onto the roof.

Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto, pulling the other boy up and positioning himself to take the worst of the impact. He did, his left forearm taking the brunt of the fall. Tsuna screamed, and Reborn winced at the piercing crack as the boy's forearm broke and splintered. Yamamoto was fine, barely a scratch from the fall, but he looked ill, the terrible sound reverberating in his ears.

Tsuna was sobbing now, half-conscious and fading fast. Yamamoto had recovered enough to pull the injured boy into a sitting position and a gentle embrace. Reborn made his way over to them, still baffled by the blatant defiance of physics he'd just witnessed. 'No, now is not the time,' he thought, shoving all those thoughts to the back of his head in order to focus on his student.

"Yamamoto," he said, staring at the one holding Tsuna so gently.

Shock flashed across Yamamoto's eyes upon hearing the infant speak, but he responded nonetheless. "Yeah, kid?"

"Come with me. We must take Tsuna to a hospital." Reborn watched for a moment as Yamamoto pulled Tsuna into his arms and began to walk carefully, as to not jostle Tsuna's broken arm. Then Reborn started walking too as he mulls over what he'd just seen. Tsuna had done something to the dynamite. Reborn was sure now, and whatever he'd done in the fight had been done to an even larger extent saving Yamamoto. He was intrigued now; He'd figure out Tsuna's flame type because the boy most certainly was not a sky. Perhaps it's time for some research about flames…


End file.
